


Her Undead Heart

by Jayswing103



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: Narberal is given the order to 'Get along with Miss Evileye.' by Momon. Unfortunately the person she went to help for in figuring out how to get along with someone was Shalltear.
Relationships: Keno Fasris Invern | Evileye/Narberal Gamma
Kudos: 33





	Her Undead Heart

Evileye, member of the adamantite class adventurer team Blue Roses, currently found herself in a rather strange predicament.   
  
“We will have sexual intercourse.”   
  
She was currently being pinned against the wall by one Nabe of the adamantite class adventurer team Darkness. To fully understand the events that are about to unfold perhaps a bit of background information was necessary.   
  
You see Nabe, or rather ‘Narberal Gamma’ and Evileye did not get along well. In fact they quite often fought with each other whenever they met up. That was why, when Nabe had asked Evileye to meet her in her room during one of her weekly visits to E-Rantel to see her beloved Momon she had assumed that something serious had happened.   
  
Thus you can probably understand why a declaration for sexual intercorse from the woman who seemed to despise her very existence seemingly came out of left field for the poor unsuspecting vampire.   
  
“Eh? EEEEEHHHHH?! Waitwaitwaitwait! What did you just say?!”   
  
“I said that we will have sexual intercourse.”   
  
Evileye had thought for sure that she had somehow heard Nabe wrong, thus she had asked again, and yet the answer had somehow remained the same. Just how exactly had things come to this?   
  
“How- no, first of all why?”   
  
“Because Mister Momon ordered me to.”   
  
“Ehh! M-Momon did? I-I mean if he’s into that kind of stuff then- no wait! Snap out of it Evileye! What do you mean Momon ordered you to?”   
  
“Well his exact words were ‘You should get along with Miss Evileye more.’”   
  
“How did that turn into having sex with me?!”   
  
“Well I asked Mistress Shalltear for advice and she told me that sexual intercourse is often a means for two people to better get along with each other.”   
  
“W-Well I mean she’s not necessarily wrong, but- wait what am I saying! I thought you hated me! Besides I’m saving my virginity for Mo- I mean someone special!”   
  
Nabe shot her a scowl filled with so much hate and disgust that if looks could kill Evileye would have probably died a second time.   
  
“I do, but I hate the disappointing Mister Momon more.”   
  
“Still you can’t just decide we’re gonna have sex without my consent!”   
  
“Like I care what an insect like you wants. Don’t worry, Mistress Shalltear was very thorough in educating me.”   
  
Upon realising that she wouldn’t be able to talk her way out of this predicament Evileye started struggling, but Nabe’s grip on her arms was surprisingly unyielding. Despite how small she looked she was still a vampire so the fact that Nabe was able to restrain her with physical strength alone was unsettling.   
  
‘ _ How does she have so much strength? _ ’

  
Realizing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere by struggling she decided to use a different method.   
  
“Teleportation!”   
  
It took her a second to realize that her surroundings hadn’t changed one bit.   
  
“I have already warded against teleportation attempts.”   
  
“Imposs-”   
  
Evileye cut herself off when her mind suddenly flashed to another recent event where she was unable to teleport. Her eyes widened and she tried to swallow some saliva to wet her suddenly dry throat. For some reason this seemed to please Nabe because a small, very much not nice, smile appeared on her face.   
  
“It seems you finally understand. Well then shall we get started?”   
  
Nabe reached out and took Evileye’s mask in her grasp.   
  
“Wait! Wait, I’m-”

  
“A vampire yes? That’s why I asked Mistress Shalltear for her help after all.”   
  
With that admission Evileye was too shocked to even try resisting as Nabe removed her mask and dropped it on the floor. Evileye’s nonexistent heartbeat sped up at the implications of Nabe’s comment which indirectly revealed that Nabe might be in contact with another vampire named ‘Shalltear’.   
  
Evileye was snapped out of her musings as Nabe grasped her chin and twisted her head from side to side.   
  
“Not too shabby,” Nabe grumbled begrudgingly, “At least for someone not created by the Forty-One Supreme Beings.”   
  
Evileye didn’t know why, but she felt her cheeks heating up at the unexpected compliment. Though she did have to wonder who the ‘Forty-One Supreme Beings’ were. And then her thoughts were again cut off abruptly when Nabe suddenly brought their lips together.

Evileye’s eyes widened and her lips slightly parted in surprise, but that was all the invitation Nabe needed, for her tongue instantly invaded Evileye’s mouth. Evileye was so startled that her own tongue instinctively rose to meet it and once they did a moan slipped out of her throat.   
  
Seemingly taking it as a sign of encouragement Nabe deepened the kiss and continued to swirl her tongue around in Evileye’s mouth, sometimes licking her fangs and other times playfully batting at her tongue again.

After what felt like millenia Nabe appeared to become satisfied and withdrew from Evileye’s mouth, a string of drool being the only indicator that they had been passionately entangled. Evileye, despite being undead, somehow found herself out of breath as she stared into Nabe’s half lidded eyes.   
  
Nabe still had the usual sense of superiority about her that seemed to come naturally to her, but gone was the typical gleam of contempt Nabe seemed to hold for anyone that wasn’t Momon. Evileye didn’t exactly know why, but for some reason this lit a fire inside her that she had, to that point, only associated with Momon, Nabe’s partner.   
  
This must have been made apparent on her face somehow because Nabe’s self-satisfied smirk became even wider than it already was. Just then Nabe leaned in next to her ear and whispered to her.   
  
“ _ It seems you’re finally enjoying yourself. _ ”   
  
Evileye’s whole body shivered upon hearing Nabe’s  _ very  _ seductive tone.

“ _ Time for the main event. _ ”   
  
With that said Nabe lifted her up before tossing her onto the large, unoccupied, bed. And though she was now free from Nabe’s grasp Evileye didn’t even think about trying to escape. Partly because she knew it probably wouldn’t work and partly because she was actually looking forward to what was to come next.

Evileye still couldn’t quite understand how things had reached this point, but as Nabe pinned her down against the extravagant bed she wasn’t sure she cared. Nabe started off by once again pressing their lips together.   
  
This time when Nabe swiped her tongue across her lips she parted them gladly and welcomed the forceful intrusion with one of her own. As their tongues swirled together in a dance of passion Nabe began to run her hand down Evileye’s thigh causing her to involuntarily gasp.   
  
Seemingly deciding that was enough foreplay Nabe brought her hand back up Evileye’s thigh and let it slide under her skirt, stopping just short of her entrance. There she let her thumb rub circles into her skin causing Evileye to whimper and arch into her touch.   
  
As Nabe continued her ministrations, but nothing more, Evileye realized exactly what it was that she seemed to be waiting for.   
  
“ _ P-Please! _ ”   
  
All she managed to get out was a short, breathy, plead, but that seemed to be enough for Nabe, because in the next instant she already had Evileye’s panties pulled to the side, revealing her moist, glistening, cavern.   
  
Then something prodded at her entrance and she only had enough time to think ‘ _ That’s too big to be a finger. _ ’ before her lips parted, giving it entrance, and her world was completely overrun by a haze of pleasure.   
  
Evileye thought she was prepared for this, after all, though she was a virgin, over two hundred years would have been a long time to go without pleasuring oneself. She was wrong, so wrong. She didn’t realize just how different it was when it was someone else giving her pleasure instead.   
  
As Nabe continued her ministrations, using everything she learned from Shalltear to make sure she hit all the right spots, Evileye found her body wracked by spasms. Her mind was clouded by lust and pleasure, and she found herself unable to focus on anything other than Nabe’s skilled work.   
  
Unfortunately for both of them, things reached their climax far too early. Unable to take any more Evileye’s back arched as waves of pleasure wracked her body and her soft flesh tightened around Nabe’s instrument as her discharge coated the rest of Nabe’s hand in her clear, viscous, body fluids.   
  
Once the convulsions stopped Nabe retracted from the cavern whom’s depth she was plundering, and Evileye collapsed onto the bed panting. Nabe, moving slowly, raised her hand, thus finally revealing what she had been using to please Evileye, and sensually licked away some of her juices that had been running down it.   
  
Unfortunately, to Evileye, this was secondary, as the thing that Nabe happened to be licking was a long, bulbous, finger. Being a 200+ year old adventurer she instantly knew what that meant.   
  
“A-” she was still panting heavily from the intense orgasm she had just experienced, “A doppleganger.”   
  
“Yes.” Nabe confirmed as though it was no big deal.   
  
Evileye’s mind was racing. Nabe, a doppelganger. When was she replaced? No,  _ was _ she replaced? Thinking about it Evileye found that very hard to believe. Doppelgangers may be able to mimic appearances, but they weren’t able to mimic personalities, and as much as she hated to admit it she felt like she had come to know Nabe well enough to say she knew her personalty.   
  
So then Nabe had always been a doppelganger? A monster? No, not a monster, Evileye herself was proof that not every non-human was a monster. Still, did Momon know? Considering the way Nabe talked about him she doubted he didn't. That meant Momon was nice enough to let a doppelganger onto his team, which meant he probably wouldn’t care that she was a vampire.   
  
But wait, if Nabe was a doppelganger, then that left the possibility that Momon wasn’t human either. For some reason that very thought made her heart soar. It was well known that most non-humans had lifespans far superior to that of humans, and if Momon wasn’t a human then she didn’t have to worry about him dying of old age on her, or at least not for a long while.   
  
Perhaps there was a silver lining to Nabe’s assault after all (other than the massive amounts of pleasure it had brought her). Perhaps that was why Momon had initially been so cold to her, because he too experienced the loss of his mortal friends and family. Maybe by getting close to Nabe she could also get close to Momon and show him he’s not alone.   
  
Allright, with a better grasp of the circumstances she knew what she had to do. Having regained her strength she sat up, grabbed Nabe by the shoulders, and flipped their positions. At this point she knew that Nabe’s strength was so great that she wouldn’t have been able to do that if Nabe hadn’t allowed her to, however she had so she must in some way approve of Evileye taking the lead.

“C-Could you?”   
  
She couldn’t quite bring herself to finish the question, but Nabe seemed to understand, and her body morphed until her clothes were gone and she was left lying naked. Evileye wondered if Nabe had learned to read her that well, or if she was really just that open.

Nevertheless she closed her eyes and concentrated, a blue ring appearing in the middle of the air. Once ready she opened her eyes again, a blush burning furiously on her cheeks, and called out the frankly embarrassing name of the spell she had crafted for personal use.   
  
“C-Crystal Cock!”   
  
In the air in front of the magic circle a phallus shaped toy appeared, a perfect replica of male endowment, and completely made of the same type of crystal that formed her Crystal Wall spell. This spell was something that she had made in her centuries of wandering so she had ease of access to something to help her pass the time.   
  
She grabbed the toy out of the air, and looked down at Nabe, unable to stifle a gasp of awe at her sheer beauty. Evileye always thought she had been beautiful from the moment she had met her, but now with everything on display it was a completely different circumstance.   
  
From her beautiful face framed by luscious black locks, to her perky, but not oversized breasts, to her pink, voluptuous lips, Evileye couldn’t find a single thing for her to complain about. Thus she did what came naturally to her, she kissed her. Not a deep, needy kiss like the past two times, but a short, chaste kiss filled with emotion to show Nabe how beautiful she thought she was right now.   
  
However once that was over Evileye couldn’t contain herself any longer, and judging by the fierce look in Nabe’s eyes, neither could she. Thus she decided to put the toy she had created to good use, using it to prod open Nabe’s breathtakingly gorgeous flower before slowly inserting it inch by inch.   
  
Nabe’s twisting and turning showed she was experiencing pleasure from this experience, but not nearly as much as Evileye had, and Evileye was determined to give Nabe back every single bit of pleasure she had the luxury of receiving.   
  
It was for this reason that once she had fully inserted the crystalline object, she activated another personal spell she had created, a small glowing magic circle appearing over the intersection where flesh met crystal.   
  
“Vibration.”   
  
The toy inside Nabe abruptly started vibrating, sending a sharp shock of pleasure racing up her spine. And that wasn’t all, for as Evileye started to slowly retract the toy so she could pump it in again, she also wrapped her mouth around one of Nabe’s areolas, licking, sucking, and nibbling at her sensitive nipple.   
  
For the first time Nabe let out a pleasured gasp, followed up by a quick moan. Encouraged by this Evileye continued her ministrations, managing to coax out several more gasps, groans, and even a few moans before it all became too much for Nabe to handle as she clenched around the vibrating shaft, her juices flowing out.   
  
Once she was sure that Nabe had rode out or orgasm she removed the crystal implement and dispelled it. After a little while Nabe pulled herself up and spoke.   
  
“Don’t think this means I’ve taken a liking to you lower lifeform.”

  
Although the words were harsh Evileye couldn’t help but notice that they lacked her usual flames, and sounded, dare she say it, a little bit fond. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.   
  
“Sure.” Evileye agrees lightly, brushing their lips together again, “Same time next week?”   
  
Nabe looks away and Evileye could swear she even sees a faint blush.   
  
“I suppose,” she mutters, “that wouldn’t be entirely disagreeable. Especially considering it’s Mister Momon’s order.”   
  
Evileye beams at her.


End file.
